


Big Sword Brawl

by KitaraStrife



Category: InuYasha Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitaraStrife/pseuds/KitaraStrife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the group searching for shards of the Shikon no Tama suddenly get pulled to a strange world, how does a prophecy they know nothing about have anything to do with it? Title is a piece of crap, I know. InuYasha-FF7:AC crossover written 3 to 4 years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Sword Brawl

**Author's Note:**

> Kit: Alright, so... I wrote this thing, like... 3 to 4 years ago and posted it up on my accounts on quizilla.com and the no-longer-around animespiral.com. I for some reason didn't bring it over to my current computer after our last two went stupid on us (we could still use the first one, just not get on the net... then the second one completely crashed), so I had to copy and paste it from my quizilla account. This was written based on these Last Man Standing things in the now-discontinued ANIME INSIDER magazines that I liked to read (for obvious reasons XD). Hope you enjoy. I did do some editing to this.

**Name:** Cloud Strife  
 **Anime:** Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children  
 **Sword:** First Tsurugi  
 **Archenemy:** Anyone with silver hair  
 **Number of traveling comrades alive:** 8 (including Reeve Tuesti)  
 **Age:** 22  
 **Girl problems:** Tifa and Aerith  
 **Little Bit of Background Info:** Mixed up his memories with Zack's after Sephiroth burned down Nibelheim, he defeated Sephiroth 5 years later after getting his true memories back. He then had to defeat Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz 2 years after that. He still feels that it was his fault Aerith died.

_**VS.** _

**Name:** InuYasha  
 **Anime:** InuYasha  
 **Sword:** Tetsusaiga  
 **Archenemy:** Naraku, maybe even Sesshomaru  
 **Number of traveling comrades alive:** 6  
 **Age:** 200 (appears about 17 to 18)  
 **Girl problems:** Kagome and Kikyo  
 **Little Bit of Background Info:** Pinned to a tree for fifty years, he now travels all over Feudal Era Japan looking for the shards of the Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls - that Kagome shattered. Most of the Jewel shards are in the hands of the evil Naraku, so InuYasha and co. have their work cut out for them.

****************************SCENE CHANGE!!****************************

"There it is! Down there!" Shippo cried out as he jumped on Kagome's shoulder, seeing as he and Kagome were riding on Kirara with Sango while InuYasha and Miroku were riding on Hachi. Kirara and Hachi descended towards where Shippo was pointing; Hachi in the lead.  
"Well, where is it?" InuYasha said, glaring at Shippo after taking a minute to look around when they landed, only to see that they were in front of a cave.  
"Hachi?" Miroku said, glaring slightly at his raccoon-dog demon friend who had changed back. "You and Shippo came running back to the camp screaming. What did you two see?"  
"It-its inside the cave, Master Miroku!" Hachi said, quickly leading everyone inside the cave before Miroku freaked him out again.  
"Y-yeah! It was a bright light!" Shippo said, still sitting on Kagome's shoulder and cowering a bit as they all followed Hachi into the cave. When they got to the back of the cave, they saw a wall of bright light instead of a normal cave wall.  
"What is it?" Sango said, her hand on her Hiraikotsu just in case.  
"InuYasha, be careful! We don't know what it will do!" Kagome cried out when InuYasha was about to touch it.  
"Feh. Calm down, Kagome. It looks like nothing's gonna-" InuYasha started to say right before the light grew brighter. Everyone covered their eyes, finding themselves in the middle of a huge wasteland with a bunch of rock towers when they reopened their eyes.

****************************SCENE CHANGE!!****************************

"Where are we?" Kagome asked as she looked around. Suddenly, four wolfish creatures ran at the group, ready to attack them. InuYasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga and shouted, "WINDSCAR!!" The three lines of light flying at the creatures, thus causing them to stop in their tracks. Kirara transformed into her larger form as Sango asked, "What kind of demons are these?!"  
"I don't know," Miroku replied as he pulled out a few sutras and threw them at the creatures. Hachi and Shippo were both hiding behind one of the rock towers, watching everyone else fight. Kagome fired an arrow at one as Sango shouted out, "HIRAIKOTSU!" and threw her weapon at another wolf creature. After another minute of fighting, Kagome said, "They're not dieing!" Suddenly, fire shot up from the ground underneath all the creatures after a voice called out, "Fire 3 [ALL]!!" Everyone jumped back in surprise.  
"What was THAT!?" InuYasha yelled right before a man with spiky yellow-blond hair, a dark-blue suit, and a huge sword leapt over his head and attacked the creatures, killing them off.

"HEY! GO FIND YOUR OWN DEMONS TO FIGHT, BLONDIE!!" InuYasha yelled at him. The man looked at InuYasha, a questioning look upon his features.  
"Demons?" he asked. "Those were Kalm Fangs."  
"Kalm WHAT?!" InuYasha yelled then pointed at him. "Whatever. Just tell me who you are!"  
"Why don't you tell us who you four are," a girl with long black hair and a black outfit said.  
"You mean six, lassie!" another voice said in a Scottish accent as Shippo and Hachi were seen scrambling mainly towards Kagome and Miroku; Shippo crying out, "KAGOME!" while Hachi cried out, "MASTER MIROKU!" A black/grey-and-white cat with a cape and boots walked out from behind the rock tower that the two demons had been hiding behind.  
"Well that answers two people," another blond man, but with shorter hair and a spear, said with an United States of American Southern drawl.  
"Now who're the rest of ya?!" a big, muscular black man that looked and sounded like Mr. T from "The A-Team" said.  
"I don't trust these people," Sango said, looking at the three people and the cat. Kirara had transformed back into her normal cat size and was looking at the other cat curiously.  
"Why, hello there, lassie," the cat said when it noticed Kirara. "Tell me, what're ya all doin' here?" Kirara could apparently tell that this cat was good, so she began to meow. Apparently, that was her way of talking to him. When she was done talking to the other cat, he smiled. "Ahhh! Well now, that explains the bright light we saw," he replied. "Well now," he added as he turned around to face his comrades. "They're not evil-"  
"Then why are they here?" a new voice interrupted him. Then another creature that owned a flaming tail and red fur walked up next to the big muscular man.  
"Another demon!?" Miroku said in surprise, subconsciously preparing for a battle.  
"You could call me that, but that is not what I am," said the flame-red creature.  
"Then, wh-what are you?!" Shippo said, fear still evident in his voice.  
"A well informed question, but difficult to answer. I am what you see,"(1) the new creature replied.  
"A Lion?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"That is the closest anyone has come to guessing what I am, Miss. I am called Nanaki," Nanaki replied to Kagome's question, bowing his head in a greeting to her.  
"Well, at least there's SOMEONE who has manners here," Kagome remarked, slightly glaring at InuYasha, who took notice and got his 'GYAH!' face.  
"Wha-what are ya lookin' at me like that for, Kagome!?" he asked her.  
"Oh, nothing," Kagome sighed, thinking about how thick-headed InuYasha could be at times.  
"AHEM!!" The black/grey-and-white cat was bringing everyone's attention back to him. "As I was saying, they are not evil, only from a different time and place," he said.  
"What are you talking about, Reeve?" a new, deep bass voice asked as another man in a blood-red cloak over a black suit (not to mention pointy metal shoes) stepped out of what seemed to be thin air.  
"Basically, another dimension, Vincent. And Reeve isn't controlling me. He only controlled that Mog I rode atop two years ago. Meh name is Cait Sith(2)," he said.  
"What!? Another dimension!!??" Kagome cried out in alarm.  
"Tch. Whatever. I'm just getting sick of all this talking," InuYasha said, his arms crossed over his chest.  
"Well, at least we know three of their names," Hachi pointed out, at least trying to be helpful.  
"Since you seem to have more friends than we do, why don't you introduce yourselves first?" Miroku suggested politely, resisting the urge to go over and ask the only female of their group to bear his children. He knew Sango would either slap him or hit him with her Hiraikotsu if he did.

"Fine by me!" the blond man with the spear said before the spiky-haired blond could talk. "The name's Cid Highwind. Pleased to meetcha!" he added.  
"Barret Wallace," the black man replied in a gruff voice.  
"Vincent Valentine," the last one of their group to show up said after a minute of silence.  
"I'm Tifa Lockhart," the girl replied with a smile. Everyone then looked at the first one of them all to show up, waiting for him to introduce himself. After about two minutes, he finally decided to speak.  
"Cloud Strife. Now it's your turn. Who are you?"  
"I'm Sango, and this is Kirara," Sango replied, nodding her head towards the two-tailed demon cat since Kirara had jumped into her arms.  
"I'm Kagome Higurashi," Kagome told him with a friendly wave of her hand.  
"And I'm Shippo," Shippo told them, the fear he had a few minutes ago completely gone.  
"My name is Hachi," the raccoon-dog demon said.  
"My name is Miroku," Miroku replied before swiftly moving over and taking Tifa's hand. "Tifa? Would you mind... bearing my child?" he asked her.

Just as Sango was going to hit him over the head with her Hiraikotsu, the monk came flying back to the group. When he landed, Miroku was basically knocked out cold with a footprint on his face. Everyone looked at Tifa, only to see her with a pissed off look on her face. Kagome could've sworn that Cloud had the same look on his face, but if he did, he quickly wiped it off.  
"I'm not interested," Tifa commented, smiling sweetly, all her comrades knowing it was NOT a good idea to piss her off at the moment. Now everyone was looking at InuYasha, waiting for him to introduce himself.  
"What're you all starin' at me for!?" InuYasha snapped.  
"InuYasha?" Kagome threatened, making him freak out once again. "SIT BOY!!" she cried, forcing InuYasha to do a face-plant into the ground. "Sorry about him. His name is InuYasha," Kagome told everyone.

"Ka...go...me," InuYasha groaned as he slowly got up.  
"Cait Sith, why are they here?" Cloud asked the cat of his group.  
"They're here because the half-dog demon is supposed to fight you, Cloud Strife!" a new, female voice cried out. InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Hachi all looked around in surprise, trying to find the owner of the voice.  
"Yuffie, get down," Vincent ordered emotionlessly without opening his eyes. Everyone looked up, only to see a figure with some type of cloak-like disguise on jump down to the ground and land in a crouch.  
"Ohhh, you're a real fun-wrecker, Vincent," the figure whined as it threw off the disguise, only to reveal a girl with short black hair, black short-shorts, a dark blue tank-top with white flowers on it that showed her midriff a bit, and a sleeveless black vest over the tank-top. She also had a sort of headband around her head and a Windmill Shuriken in her one hand. She then turned around with a smile on her face. "I'm the Great Ninja, Yuffie Kisaragi. Protector and White Rose of Wutai," she smugly told them as she pulled a dramatic pose.  
"Not to mention Materia-stealer," Barret grumbled.

"I don't do that anymore, Barret!" Yuffie snapped at him, turning back around to glare at the black man.  
"Oh yeah!? Then what's that bag for, huh!!?" Barret retorted, pointing at a black bag that no one else had noticed until he pointed it out.  
"It's supplies, muscleman!" Yuffie replied, pulling out a loaf of bread and sticking her tongue out at him.  
"Hey! You said something about me and him fighting, right?!" InuYasha questioned as he pointed to Cloud, breaking up the argument between Yuffie and Barret.  
"That's right," Yuffie replied after turning back to face the InuYasha group. "You and Cloud have to fight."  
"And if one of use doesn't want to?" Cloud inquired, not wanting to fight now that he knew that InuYasha and his friends were not evil.  
"Too bad. It's destiny," Yuffie replied with a smile.  
""Destiny"?" Tifa asked. "Yuffie, what are you on about this time?"  
"Easy," Yuffie said as she pulled an ancient-looking scroll out of the bag and unfurled it. "It's all written and drawn right here," she added as everyone crowded around her to see the scroll.  
"What the hell is that!?" InuYasha, Cid, and Barret all surprisingly questioned at the same time. All three of the males looked at each other with a 'WTF?!' look on their faces before quickly looking back at the scroll.  
"It's a scroll that I found about a week ago. Dad thought he could hide it from me up in Da Chao Mountain, but it didn't work 'cause I found it anyway," Yuffie explained.  
"What does it say?" Nanaki asked.  
"I think it says 'The man with white hair and dog ears will come to this world, along with six of his companions. They shall arrive through a bright light.'" Kagome read as she looked over Yuffie's shoulder.  
"WOW! YOU CAN READ WUTAIN!?" Yuffie cried out in amazement. "I thought only me and that one Turk, Tseng, could read it!"  
"Huh!?" Kagome asked in reply to Yuffie's outburst. "I just thought it was ancient Japanese. I didn't know it was another language all together!" she explained with a sweatdrop appearing on her head in slight embarrassment.  
""Japanese"?" Yuffie asked, but shrugged it off. "Anyway, you're right. It does say that. But it also says this: 'They shall then encounter the one who defeated the One-Winged Angel and his replicas with the help of his nine companions, though one of which had passed on'," she added as she read from the scroll.

"Hold on a minute!" Miroku interrupted Yuffie's reading, thus causing everyone to look at him. "What does the scroll mean by 'the One-Winged Angel?' That's quite impossible for an angel to have one wing," he asked.  
"It's speaking of Sephiroth," Cloud explained. "He wanted to destroy the planet. We all stopped him."  
"Well, what about the part speaking of his replicas? It also seems impossible for an angel to have replicas," Sango asked.  
"Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz," Vincent began in his deep voice. "They, too, wanted to destroy the planet. We only recently defeated them." During all of these questions, Shippo had been counting how many companions Cloud had, and realized something.  
"Hey! Wait a minute! I only count seven companions for Cloud! Where are the other two?" Shippo asked, then...... "OWW! HEY! InuYasha! What was that for!?" he whined as he grabbed his head because InuYasha had punched him there.  
"Weren't you listening? The one companion is dead! Sheesh," InuYasha replied.

"Yeah. Aerith was killed by that cold-hearted bastard, Sephiroth," Cid growled around his cigarette.  
"And the other companion would be the one who built me: Reeve Tuesti," Cait Sith said.  
"What do you mean he built you?" Hachi asked him. "I thought you were a cat?!"  
"Aye, that I am," Cait Sith began. "But I'm a robot cat," he added as he turned around and lifted up his cape to show a zipper of sorts.  
"Amazing!" Kagome exclaimed. "The closest we can come to robots in my time are the animatronics at Disneyland in Tokyo!" This outburst caused everyone to look at her like she was nuts, thus causing her to obtain a giant sweatdrop on the side of her head. "Ehehheh... never mind. Just... forget I said that," she commented with a sigh.  
"Oooo-kay?" Yuffie said, bringing everyone's attention back to her and the scroll. "Anyway, the rest of it says, 'The dog-eared man and the defeater of the One-Winged Angel shall then fight to see who is strongest.' With that part, I think we're just helping it along a little bit," she finished.  
"Well then, I think we should get on with the fight already," InuYasha commented with a smirk on his face as he cracked his knuckles.  
"I still don't think we should fight each other," Cloud stated. "We're friends now, so what's the point?"  
"Heh. Sounds to me like you're more afraid of losing to me because I'm half-demon," InuYasha taunted.  
"What was that?" Cloud asked him, a little pissed off at that comment.  
"That's right. You're afraid to fight me," InuYasha said again, purposely pissing the man off.

"Yuffie? Put the scroll away and stand back. That prophecy is about to come true," Cloud ordered as he pulled out the First Tsurugi.  
"Now that's more like it," InuYasha grinned, pulling Tetsusaiga out of its sheath where he had put it when everyone had begun to talk a while ago. Sango, Kagome, Tifa, and Shippo got on Kirara while Miroku, Barret, Nanaki, Cait Sith, Vincent, and Cid got on Hachi. Yuffie opted to stay on the ground and jump out of the way if any attacks came her way. This was their way of giving the two male protagonists enough room to fight. That, and if any attacks destroyed the rock towers, they would not land on them. For about a minute, InuYasha and Cloud just stared at each other, waiting for the other to move first. Finally, patience never really being one of his strongest virtues, InuYasha charged at Cloud, Tetsusaiga raised.  
"You're goin' down!(3)" he cried out as he swung Tetsusaiga towards Cloud. But Cloud blocked the attack with his own sword, pushing slightly and sending them both back a bit. Now it was Cloud's turn to attack. He ran at InuYasha and feinted to the right, successfully making the half-demon move his sword to the left to block. Cloud then successfully nailed a hit to InuYasha's unguarded right side, but not deep enough to be a fatal wound. Cloud then jumped back to what he thought was a safe distance, only to be shocked at the smirk on InuYasha's face.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!!" InuYasha cried out, digging his left-hand claws into the wound on his right side and flinging said hand towards Cloud. This successfully made blades of a crimson color that looked like sickles fly towards Cloud and hit him dead on, thus sending him flying backwards only to land on his back. But little did InuYasha know, when the two were staring each other down, Cloud had somehow managed to silently cast a Barrier&MBarrier spell on himself. This made the damage from InuYasha's attack less than what it usually would be. "What!?" InuYasha snarled in surprise. 'He should be knocked out after that attack! He's only a human!' he thought.  
"Surprised?" Cloud asked InuYasha with a slight smirk as he charged at the half-demon again, but InuYasha dodged. 'He must have a barrier of some sort up,' InuYasha thought.  
"Feh. You wish!" InuYasha retorted as Tetsusaiga began to glow a blood red color. "RED TETSUSAIGA!!" he called out as he sent a shock wave of sorts towards Cloud, thus breaking his Barrier&MBarrier magic spell.

"What the-!?" Cloud questioned, somehow feeling the spell wear off as he watched InuYasha's sword go back to normal.  
"Don't get distracted!" InuYasha cried out as he struck Cloud on the arm, sending him flying backwards again. But this time, Cloud skidded to a stop.  
"Nice trick," Cloud commented as he quickly pulled out a Hi-Potion and drank it. "But you'll have to do better than that to beat me! QUAKE 3!!" he added with a shout, causing an earthquake underneath InuYasha.(4)  
"What the HELL was THAT!?" InuYasha yelled as he stood back up from the attack. He would never admit it out loud, but that attack was quite unexpected and hurt! "Forget it. Take this!" he added as the Tetsusaiga was suddenly transformed into a diamond-like appearance. "ADAMANT BARRAGE!!"

With that, thousands of little diamond-like spikes were sent flying towards Cloud as InuYasha, again, swung his sword.  
"AAAAAAAGH!" Cloud cried out as the spikes pierced his skin.  
"CLOUD!!!" Tifa cried out from atop Kirara, about ready to jump down and help him until she saw Cloud standing back up again.  
"I'm fine, Tifa. Don't worry about me," Cloud called up to her. "But this is really pointless," he added in a mumble to himself as he jumped into the air, ready to perform the Limit Break that would end this fight. "OMNISLASH VERSION 5!!!!" he shouted out as his First Tsurugi split into six different swords.  
THE WINNAH!  
"What the-!!??" InuYasha gasped out in surprise. 'What is he doing!?' he thought. Just as InuYasha thought that, Cloud began attacking him with one sword after another, moving so fast he looked like a blur of blond-and-dark blue. He finally ended up at the final sword and ended his assault on InuYasha. Not a second after he landed, all six different swords that made up the First Tsurugi landing in the ground around Cloud in a circle. InuYasha was on his back, breathing heavily.

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome cried out as Kirara and Hachi landed on the ground and everyone got off the two demons. "InuYasha! Are you alright!?" Kagome asked him worriedly. InuYasha opened his eyes slowly.  
"Ka…gome?" he asked slowly as he sat up. "Yeah. I'm fine," he replied. Then he looked up at Cloud. "Feh. Nice fight."  
"You too," Cloud replied, a slight smile tugging at the edges of his lips. Suddenly, a bright light began to appear around InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, Sango, Miroku, and Hachi.  
"AAH!! What's happening!?" Shippo cried out as he clung to Kagome yet again.  
"Oh, yeah!" Yuffie said, having kept to her word of staying out of range of the attacks of the two males. "I forgot to mention that the scroll also said that after the fight, no matter who the victor was, you guys would go back to your own dimension."  
"Well that's a relief," Hachi said. With that, everyone said good-bye to each other before the brightness of the light became too much to bear. When they opened their eyes, the InuYasha gang found themselves back in the same cave. They all decided to get the hell away from there and treat InuYasha's wounds.  
"I wonder if we'll ever see them again?" Kagome thought aloud as they flew away from the cave.  
"You never know, next time they might come to our dimension," Miroku told her as Kirara and Hachi flew side-by-side.  
"Yes. That would be wonderfu-!" Sango began before she suddenly felt a hand on her ass. She quickly slapped Miroku and urged Kirara ahead. The monk had somehow leaned close enough to grope the demon slayer yet again.  
"Would ya give it a rest already?" InuYasha barked at him as Hachi mentally shook his head at the monk and continued flying behind Kirara.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Quote from the video game Final Fantasy VII, First Disc  
> 2\. Pronounced Kite Shee  
> 3\. Quote from the 1st InuYasha movie  
> 4\. Reached his Limit Break at this point
> 
> Kit: Well, that's it. I wrote this thing back in, like, 2006/2007, so pardon any crappy writing; I didn't feel like doing a major rewrite of it. WATCH OUT FOR THE SEQUEL! It will be called "To Save Two Worlds"; I just need to do some editing on it. LEAVE REVIEWS, PLEASE!! Hell, leave suggestions for a better title if you want! I usually suck at coming up with titles...


End file.
